1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to mounting devices for attaching loudspeakers to architectural structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal angle speaker bracket.
2. Related Art
Loudspeakers, or acoustic transducers, are utilized in countless applications in which audio such as music, voice, sound effects, or any combination thereof, is reproduced. These applications may be as miniscule as portable music players, mobile telephone devices and desktop, laptop or tablet computer-based entertainment, medium scale such as car audio installations, home theater installations and other architectural installation, or larger scale such as movie theaters, stadiums, concert venues, and the like. Generally, loudspeakers are utilized anywhere audio communications is desired or needed. The suitable type and size of loudspeakers depends upon the particular requirements of its use.
In a typical configuration that may be utilized across most consumer or consumer-oriented commercial applications, loudspeaker units may be comprised of one or more drivers. It is understood that the diaphragm size of a given driver is directly related to its frequency response characteristics, and so a loudspeaker unit may include one driver (i.e., a tweeter) for higher frequency signals and another driver (e.g., a woofer) for lower frequency signals. Medium frequency signals may be output via the aptly named midrange. Connected to the signal source may be a crossover No matter the number of drivers utilized, they are typically mounted to enclosures, or cabinets, to reduce interference of in-phase sound waves on the front or face of the loudspeaker driver, from out-of-phase sound waves from the rear. Conventional loudspeakers are provided as a standalone unit, and are positioned and oriented in a room as desired by the listener. As understood, the term loudspeaker may refer to individual drivers as well as the combination of one enclosure with multiple drivers.
Due to the directivity of loudspeaker drivers, that is, the quality and maximum energy transfer from the loudspeaker driver to the listener's ears being dependent upon an optimal radiating direction, the placement and orientation is important. Difficulties relating to this issue are often encountered with architectural installations in public spaces and buildings that have unique acoustic characteristics. Further, various advanced applications utilize a combination of audio from a several different loudspeakers each oriented to produce various psycho-acoustic effects. Such surround sound techniques are commonly utilized in home and professional theater installations.
In some installations, it may be desirable to mount individual loudspeaker drivers and loudspeaker units to recede into the architectural structure. One of the most common ways of doing so is by placing the loudspeaker into a pre-drilled hole in the ceiling or the wall, with the loudspeaker being secured thereto with fasteners such as bolts, screws, and nails. With such an installation, however, unless complicated, location-specific adapters are utilized, the radiating direction is limited to vertical (ceilings and floors) or horizontal (walls). It is also unsatisfactory because the heavy weight of the loudspeaker driver is held by a relatively small and weak area of the structure, and the likelihood of detachment therefore increases.
Alternatively, brackets, adapters, and other hardware can be used to statically mount loudspeaker units to architectural surfaces. Although somewhat more intrusive than in-wall or in-ceiling installations, substantial concealment is possible with colors and exterior stylization that match the surrounding décor. The hardware is relatively easy to install, and can be accomplished with simple hand tools. So long as it was fixed to solid structural components such as studs and beams (rather than drywall, for example) the risk of detachment was minimal. However, the range of possible rotation was limited, if there was any at all, and restricted to a first axis. Thus, due to the restricted orientation range, highly directional loudspeaker driver designs could not be utilized.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved loudspeaker bracket mount that can be oriented in various directions. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a loudspeaker assembly that is simpler and easier to install and manipulate as the need arises, while also retaining its set orientation indefinitely.